Yinus of love
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: This is the sequel to Yinus of memory. Thinking is one thing and loving something else. There will be YinxYuck, of course.
1. Getting normal again

**The sequel to Yinus of memory! Just to remind you, Yuck had left the town, Yin hopes that he comes back and Yang had shown that he cares about Yin, so enjoy it! YinxYuck.**

**Yinus of love**

**Getting normal again**

Yin and Yang started training again, of course, they won`t forget what happened so fast. Yin thaught about Yuck every free minute. One week was over, one painful week. The siblings had fighted two villains in that week, Carl and Saranoia, they were annoyed that Yin got her memory back. Yin was reading a book.

,,Yin, it`s your turn to clean the dishes today!", Yang said.

,,Yeah, like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. Yang I`ve cleaned the dishes three days, it`s clearly your turn!"

,,No, it`s yours."

,,Yours!"

They fighted, of course. After Yang had shown Yin that he cares, he had to find a way that it looks like he doesn`t care, it would be too embarrassing.

,,Stop it, children!",Master Yo screamed.

It worked, they really stopped fighting. ,,Didn`t you two learn anything from Yin`s memory loss? You have to work together."

,,I`d really like to, Master Yo, but Yang says it`s my turn with cleaning the dishes and that can`t be true! I`ve cleaned the dishes for the last three days!", Yin said.

,,Great, you have your memory back and yell at me like I didn`t save you.", Yang yelled.

,,You know I wouldn`t do that if you would be fair!", Yin yelled back. And they fighted again.

,,Can`t I have my silence for just one day?", Maste Yo asked himself. ,,STOP IT!", he yelled at his students. ,,I you ever want to become WooFoo knights you have to work together. Like Ti and Chai, Wooda and Shooda. I`m the first WooFoo master without a teammate. And you two have the luck to have each other. But first you have to learn how to make teamwork and be honest."

With the `be honest´ he looked at Yang.

,,o.k., Master Yo...",Yin and Yang said.

,,Now go training or studying or whatever you want to do."

,,We can do whatever we want?", Yang asked.

,,As long as I have my silence.", Master Yo said. With this words he went to his chair and slept.

,,Do whatever we want...", Yang repeated. An angel and a divil appeared on Yang`s shoulders. ,,Hey didn`t you two abrogate your job here?" ,,Actually yes.", the angel said. ,,But we had no luck with other jobs.", the devil said. ,,Oh, I understand, well, I can need you guys, so tell me your ideas and I`ll decide.

The angel told him:,, You are allowed to do something silent, that doesn`t annoy your master, why don`t you study?"

,,At next you try to tell him, that he has to wear a pink dress.", the devil said.

,,NO, but didn`t we had all this? Yang, did you forget, what happened when you listened to him?", the angel asked and pointed on the devil.

,,Of course not, but studying is so booooring."

,,Yang, who are you talking to?", Yin asked her brother. She couldn`t see Yang`s conscience.

,,Uhm, to noone, I`m just thinking.",he said, but then he recognized that the angel and the devil were gone. ,,Aw, pellets! These guys leave me alone, when I need ideas."

,,Yin, I`m going to the movies, wanna join?"

,,You ask me? I`d like to, but shouldn`t we study?"

,,You`re such a nerd. Can`t you just relax?"

,,I want to get to the next level of WooFoo, that`s all."

,,Sure. And you`re studying and only nerds study."

,,You can go if you want that I tell everyone that you care about me!", Yin said and smiled. She knew that she could use that against her brother for the rest of his live.

,,That`s not fair!"

,,It sure is, you have to study, too."

,,o.k. I`ll study five minutes and then you let me go, without telling anyone about this."

,,For today, deal.", Yin said and shook Yang`s hand. And so he had dolorous five minutes of studying. ,,So five minutes are over, I`m going now!", Yang said. Yin would love to see her brother studying for a few hours more, but a deal is a deal. ,,Yeah, go.", she said ,, I`m gonna read something." Yang left. Yin wasn`t reading. like she told her brother she was sitting on the garden a small midsummer breeze blew. Yin dreamed about this one guy, she could never forget, until her brother came home. He had bring Roger Jr., Dave and Coop to the dojo.

Yin went to Yang.

,,Yang, Master Yo is still sleeping, if you and your friends wake him up, we`re all gonna get in trouble."

,,Oh, come on, Yin. Coop is here, too." he grinned at his sister.

,,Why should I care about that?"

,,Well, you don`t think, that Yuck will come back one day, do ya?" Yin stared sadly at the ground.

,,You thaught that? To be honest I don`t believe that he`ll come back, if I were you I`d give Coop a chance. All this is over now and everything should get normal again." ,Yang said, then he went with the three boys into the dojo.

,,Get normal again...", Yin whispered.,,No, Yuck will come back!... But what if Yang`s right? Yin, you should get him out of your head and be normal again, like Yang said.", she told herself. Yin felt the summerbreeze. ,,It`s such a beautiful summer! You don`t want to ruine it.", she said. Suddenly someone stood in front of her. It was a spirit that looked like her.

,,Who are you?", Yin asked.

,,I am you.", the spirit said.

,,I don`t understand."

,,I am a part of your spirit, your love part. I make you love the guy you are bound for. You should get Yuck out of your head, maybe, but don`t try to forget him, he`s in your heart. And you shouldn`t try to get him out of there. Don`t forget to love.", the spirit said and disappeared. It was in Yin again.

,,No, I won`t forget him, I just want to live, even is he`s not here." Yin said. She thaught it wouldn`t be so hard to get Yuck out of her head, but not out of her heart. She erred.

______________________________________________________________________________

You told me to make a sequel and here it is! R&R!


	2. Reality

**Reality**

Yin tried as hard as possible to get Yuck out of her head. But it wasn`t easy, because Yang made fun of Yin`s life and this was great to made it look like his sister was unimportant for him.

Just two weeks after Yin had decided to forget Yuck for a while were over and she said one evening: ,,I just can`t forget Yuck. I can`t forget his love, his warm hands on my body or his cute voice." She had a daydream of Yuck and her. It was exactly like when he kissed her in the little house.

,,Yin? Yin! YIN!",Yang screamed.

,,Uh....what?", Yin said, recognizing that her brother stood in front of her.

,,Yin, I`m trying to talk to you for ten minutes! You really should forget him."

,, I wasn`t thinking about him."

,,Sure. And who am I talking about?"

,,Yuck."

,,So you were thinking about him. Do you want to live like this forever? You should go to a therapy....Oh,no it looks like I care again. Aaaaah!", he screamed and ran in the children`s room.

,,A therapy? Yang is getting crazy. But, I know that he cares, so he didn`t want to make fun about me. Maybe I should ask Master Yo for help, but a therapy is to much.", Yin thaught and went to her Master, he was watching tv.

,,Master Yo can I ask you something?", Yin asked. The panda looked at her.

,,If you want to ask me, where Yang is, he`s in your room."

,,No, I want to know, what I should do."

,,Why should you do something?"

,,I should forget Yuck, for a while..."

,,I don`t know that much about love, but first I ask you: Do you really want to forget him?"

,,Yes and No. I want to get him out of my head, but I don`t want to get him out of my heart. Yang says I should go to a therapy, but I don`t think that that would be right.", Yin said.

,,Well...I never have really been in love, so I can`t tell you something about it, but I would go to the movies with some friends or do whatever children like you do. Go back to your life."

,,So you mean I should do what I did, before this all happened?"

,,I don`t have a better idea. So, if you`d excuse me, I want to see F.L. Smeffman`s talkshow.", Master Yo said and watched tv again. Yin watched a bit, too. The talkshow`s topic was this time: `Last words to your lover - When people leave without a word´. ,,Uhm, maybe you should study or read.", Master Yo said, knewing that Yin would just get more cheerless, if she watched the show. Yin went into the twins` room. Yang was lying on his bed and reading comicbooks. Yin went quitly to her bed and put out a book. Yang recognized that his sister was in the room.

,,So, what do you want to do about your Yuck-problem?", Yang asked.

Yin looked up ,,Tanks for reminding me. Do you really care about this? I mean aren`t you too cool to care about your nerdy sister?"

,,Since when do you insult yourself? But yes I do care, if I have to change something to help you, this is just about me."

,,I`m going to make things I did before this whole story. I`m going to get to the reality."

,,But the hard reality is: Yuck left you behind and he`s somewhere you don`t know." Yang wasn`t the best in cheering people up.

,,Yang, you don`t help. I know that Yuck is somewhere and I know he`ll come back one day. Until then I have to live with this. As you know, the time goes fast and I shouldn`t ruin the days with crying about Yuck."

,,You`re right. Just forget that you don`t know if he`s alive.", Yang said, trying to cheer Yin up, but what he said could be true, maybe Yuck wasn`t alive. And the fact that Yin didn`t know made her cry. ,,Yin, I`m sorry... Yuck is sure alive and he`s fine."

,,And if he isn`t? Should I wait for the rest of my life?", Yin said and cryed more.

,,Yin he _is _alive and you should go to sleep now."

,,Why do you care _now _about me?"

,,Because I can`t see you crying. It makes me so sad and worried about you."

,,That`s so sweet of you, but it`s only 6 pm, so I won`t sleep now."

,,Uhm, yeah I knew this... I ...just, just wanted you to stop crying, see it worked!",Yang said.

,,Of course you wanted to do that.", Yin said with a hint of sarcasm.,, Thank you."

Yin went out of the room, to the telephone. She called someone.

,,Oh hi Katie, it`s me, Yin."

,,Yin? Oh my gosh, I heared about that whole story, must be hard.", the girl called Katie said.

,,Oh,no it`s o.k., just a part of my past. Never mind, do you and Paige want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

,,Sounds great. o.k. we`ll come to you at, uhm. 12 am, o.k.?"

,,Great! See you tomorrow.", Yin said.

,,Yes, see you then.", Katie said and hang up. Yin hang up as well. She went back to her room.

,,So?", Yang asked.

,,I`m going to meet some friends tomorrow and we`ll go to the mall. I hope it makes me think about something else than Yuck." She was in her dreams again , but this time she drooled. Yang clicked his fingers in front of Yin`s face.

,,What?", she asked.

,,You drooled.", Yang said.

,,Oh I`ll never get him out of my head if I even start drooling."

,,You`ll make it, Yin!"

,,You believe in that?"

,,...uhm, of course.", Yang said.

,,Thank you. I know that I can trust you, even if you lie sometimes."

,,Are you perfect?", Yang asked, knewing thew answer.

,,Of course not, but you can trust and count on me, you know that."

,,Yes."

He could count on Yin`s help, he knew that. Nothing special happened on that evening, they went to sleep.

At the next morning Yin and Yang woke up, of course.

,,Good morning, children.", Master Yo said as they came into the kitchen.

,,Good morning Master Yo!", the siblings said and sat down on their chairs.

,,So what do you want to do today, Yin?"

,,I`m going to the mall with two friends.", Yin said.

,,That`s great.", Master Yo said. They ate breakfast.

,,What are actually you doing today?", Yin asked her brother.

,,Well, playing some videogames, maybe I`ll go to the videoarcade with Roger Jr."

,,And you`re sure he want`s-oh, yeah I forgot, he totally wants to be you friend."

,,Yup, and he`ll ring the doorbell in, let`s see 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1-"

I this moment the doorbell rang. ,,I`ll get it!", Yang said. He opened the door and like they said, Roger Jr. was waiting for Yang.

,,Hi Yang! Do you want to go to the videoarcade? I made a new highscore yesterday."

,,Whatever, I`m coming.",Yang said went out and closed the door.

,,Do you think Yang recognizes that he had forgotten his money.", Yin asked smiling at her Master.

,,Uhm, let`s see, maybe in two hours.", He said and laughed.

_Meanwhile..._

Yang went with roger Jr. to the arcade. On the way Roger Jr. asked:,, Is it true that your sister got completly crazy?"

Yang was angry ,,Who told you that?"

,,I don`t know his name, it was the guy from the comicbook store."

,,How does he know about my sister?"

,,Why should I know that?"

,,I don`t care. Even if it`s totally uncool, nobody tells lies about my sister, I`m the only one to do that! I`ll find out who created this stupid lie!", Yang said angry. Lieing about Yin was his job, but this time he had nothing to do with it. Yang walked to the comicbook store.

,,How may I help you?", the salesman asked ,,Oh, Yang it`s you. I have brandnew comicbooks, they came just in. Wanna buy some?"

,,Maybe later. Do you know my sister?"

,,I heared about her. Is she really crazy?"

,,NO! Who told you that? This is a lie a stupid, stupid lie!!!", Yang yelled at the salesman.

,,I have nothing to do with this, I swear! I know it from this treestump named Dave!"

,,Dave would tell a lie? Well, he probably didn`t knew that this is a lie. Oh, if I get my hands on the one who created this lie I`LL- "

,,Calm down Yang."

,,Maybe they tell lies about me as well, I have to figure out who that idiot is." Yang said and walked out of the store.

,,No luck?", Roger Jr. asked.

,,No!"

_(And again) Meanwhile..._

Two girls rang the doorbell, an elefant girl and a bear. Yin opened the door ,,Katie! Paige! It`s great to see you."

,, We`re happy, too, Yin. We`ll help you to forget "YKW"!", Katie (the bear) said. And Paige nodded.

,,Who should that be?"

,,You Know Who! The guy we heared about.", Paige said.

,,Oh, him...", Yin said cheerless.

,,Come on, Yin. We`ll have an awesome time together.", Katie said.

,,Yes, thanks for coming. Master Yo! I`ll go to the mall now!", Yin said. Then the three girls went out of the dojo and to the mall. They had a great fun. Talking about girlstuff and doing girlstuff. Yin was happy again, but she didn`t forget Yuck. One time she saw her reflection in a shop window and could swear, that she saw him. At 3:00 pm they sat around a table and were drinking smoothies. Paige whispered something to Katie, but Yin couldn`t understand what she said. Katie nodded, but Yin had still no idea why.

,,Uhm, Yin...", Paige said.

,,Yes?"

,,There is something..."

,,What?"

,,Uhm, we don`t know how to tell you this, but...", Katie said.

,,We`re friends, you can tell me anything."

,,But we...", Paige said.

,,Come on!", Yin said and drinked something of her smoothy.

,,Yin...", Katie said. ,,Yuck is... dead."

______________________________________________________________________________

Phew, this chapter is done. I needed to give Yang something to do and make the whole story more exiting! I hope you like it R&R!


	3. It cant be true

**This can`t be true!**

Yin spew her strawberry smoothy across the table, in paige`s face. ,,WHAT?!", she said.

,,He`s dead.", Katie said.

,,This can`t be! You two don`t even know him!", Yin said.

,,But someone has seen his dead body in the forest. In the river.", Paige said, cleaning her face.

,,You`re lieing!", Yin screamed ,,You`re all lieing! He`s alive!" Yin cried and ran away.

,,Maybe we shouldn`t have tell her.", Katie said.

,,Yeah, I guess it was a mistake, but she can`t wait her whole life for him.", Paige said.

,,It must be hard for her."

_Meanwhile...._

Yang walked with Roger Jr. into the forest. ,,I hope We`ll find out who made that lie.",, Roger said.

,,Oh, we will!", Yang said, still angry about this lie. ,,DAVE! COME HERE!",Yang shouted.

The treestump came slowly to the two boys.

,,What`s up, guys?", he asked.

,,Where do you got this lie?!", Yang yelled at him, grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

,,Er, what lie?", Dave asked.

,,That lie about my sister getting crazy, who told you that?"

,,Stop shooking me. I know this from, uhm, oh yes, from the mailman."

,,The mailman?", Yang asked and stopped shooking Dave. ,,Why does the mailman tell something about my sister?"

,,Well, it`s not often, that a girl gets crazy, because of too much love.", Dave said.

,,SHE`S NOT CRAZY!", Yang yelled at the treestump and started shooking him again.

,,o.k., o.k., she`s not crazy!", Dave said.

,,Great thet you think that, too.", Yang said. ,,We`re gonna leave."

,,See you, guys.", Dave said. But Roger Jr. and Yang didn`t care.

,,So where lives the mailman?", Roger Jr. asked.

,,I don`t know, maybe he`s doing his job rigth now and we`ll see him."Yang looked at his watch. ,,Hey, I have a watch! nice to know that. So it`s 4pm, the mailman comes to us at 5pm."

,,But where could he be right now?"

,,It doesn`t metter. We`ll go to the videoarcade until 5 pm, then we`ll go to the dojo."

,,o.k."

,,Oh and by the way, I have no money, but You`ll give me some, right?"

,,Uhm, actually...", Roger Jr. said.

,,And I thaught you were trying to become friends with me."

,,o.k. I`ll give you some money." The walked to the videoarcade and played.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin was running to the dojo, she had been so confused about this, that she made a giant detour.. She was running almost an hour. When she finally arrived the dojo, she ran into her room, lay down on her bed and cried into her pillow. Master wasn`t even able to talk a single word to her. She had run into her room without any look at him. Master Yo opened the door quitly. ,,Yin?", he said. ,,What`s wrong?"

,,I don`t want to talk about this...", she wispered into her pillow. Master Yo couldn`t understand a single word.

,,What did you say?"

Yin looked up the eyes full of tears. ,,I don`t want to talk about this."

,,Are you sure?"

,,Yes...", she said and burrowed her face into the pillow again.

,,o.k...", Master Yo whispered and closed the door again. He couldn`t force her to say what she cried about. It was about her lover, of course. But what exactly? Then he heared F.L. Smeffman saying the news. ,,A dead body, a green rabbit one`s, has been seen in the river. The police is trying to find it for two days."

,,Oh my gosh! Poor Yin. Someone told her this and now she`s so impossible sad.", Master Yo said to himself. He knew that the fact, that she`d never see Yuck again, would make her more cheerless, who knew, Yuck was about to kill himself, because he thaught that Yin was gone, why wouldn`t she make the same thing because of him? ,,Oh, no, we have to watch Yin! Oh I hope she doesn`t think about taking her own life!"

_(And the third time) Meanwhile..._

Yang and Roger Jr. played a driving game. Yang won. ,,Woohoo!", he cheered. ,,Wanna play again?"_,_ Yang asked. ,,Bring it on!", Roger Jr. said. The time went fast and soon it was past 5 pm.

,,Yang?", Roger Jr said.

,,What? No I`ll not give up!"

,,You need not. But it`s past 5 pm!"

,,What the- Aw, pellets! Let`s run, maybe we can still catch him!", Yang said and ran away, Roger Jr. followed him.

When they arrived the dojo it was 5:30pm. ,,Man, we`re too late!", Yang said.

,,By the way saying late... I have to go home."

,,So soon?"

,,Yes my father want`s to teach me how he fights."

,,Well, if you want to be a looser like your father-"

,,He`s not a looser!"

,,Oh yes, he totally is!"

,,You`ll wish you never said that!"

,,Oh yeah? Bring it on!", Yang screamed and they fighted. Master Yo came out of the dojo and saw the two boys fighting. ,,Hello Yang.", he said.

,,Oh, hello Master Yo!", Yang said, he streched his head out of the cloud of Dust and fists.,,Roger Jr. you should go. "

,,I wanted to but you-"

,,JUST GO!" Roger Jr. didn`t say another word and went away.

,,Where were you so long?", Master Yo asked ,,You forgot your money here."

,,I was about to find out who created a stupid lie that has something to do with Yin."

,,You think it is a lie?", Master Yo asked.

,,Yes, of course, but the half world knows about it,.... at next they bring it on tv."

,,They already did."

,,WHAT?!"

,,Yes, F.L. Smeffman said it in the news. Kind of sad isn`t it...I mean mostly for her...."

,,She must be really sad about this."

,,Yes she has been crieing in her room for more than an hour."

,,Wow, she`s so sad about it?"

,,Of course! That hurts on the inside."

,,Well maybe I should talk with her."

,,That would be good, but she didn`t want to see me, so don`t force her to talk with you."

,,o.k.", Yang said. He and Master Yo thaught that they were talking about the same thing, but they didn`t. Yang talked abou the " Yin is crazy- lie" and Master Yo talked about Yuck`s death.

Yang came into his and Yin`s room. ,,Yin?", he asked. She was lying on her bed, saying nothing, but crying. ,,Yin I know this thing hurts you, but you have to stop crying, it`s not so sad."

Yin looked up ,,Of course it is!"

,,Yin, you should know that this is a lie."

,,You think?"

,,Of course, you should know that better than me."

,,But who would tell people such a bad lie?"

,,I don`t know but I will find out!"

,,Who would hate Yuck and me that much?"

,,I don`t know that as well. But hey, we`ll find out!", he had really cheered his sister up. She smiled at him, still tears in her eyes. Actually it was an accident that Yang cheered her up, because he thaught about the lie again and Yin about _**his**_ death. But it was the best accident that could happen right now.

_And so a whole month past, Yin was trying to come back to her own life again. She made it the most of the time. But sometimes Yuck was in her head again and made her dreams, she`d never forget. Yin and Yang trained like two months ago again and Yang was running after the mailman for a whole week! When he finally catched him, the man said that he knew that from a woman that worked for `pizza puce´. And Yang was more confused. He thaught that someone he knew had told the mailman that lie, but what he really did know was, that it`ll take a while until he got the creator of this lie, at least Yin isn`t that cheerless right now..._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Will Yang find the creator of this lie? And will Yin find out, that she and her brother hadn`t talked about the same thing? If yes, what is she gonna do?

Thank you for sending reviews! But you should R&R again!


	4. A kind of magic

**A kind of magic**

After Yang had catched the mailman, who told him that the a woman called Lisa from "pizza puce" had told the mailman the lie. The woman told Yang that she knew it from a guy named Max, he sells his stuff all around the world and comes every single month to the town. Yang waited and waited and finally Max arrived the town, the rabbit and the salesman met in the park.

,,So, Yang look around for a green man with glasses.", Yang told himself. He saw a man that fitted to Lisa`s description. ,,Excuse me?", Yang asked.

,,Yes?"

,,Are you Max?"

,,Uh...yes. How do you know me?"

,,Heared about you, because of this lie..."

,,What lie? I hear a lot of stuff, but I remember anything."

,,About a pink rabbit child, getting crazy."

,,Oh, that story I heared it from a guy in China. Don`t know a guy called Meng."

,,Please, this is a LIE! You have to believe me!"

,,Yeah, little fellow I believe you."

,,But how does someone in China know my sister?!"

,,It`s your sister? So you mean she`s living here?"

,,Yes. But it doesn`t metter. Can you take me with to China? I have to find the creator of this lie!"

,,Sorry, but your parents have to agree with this and I can`t take you with me, it`s too dangerous. You have to play Sherlock Holmes at home.", Max said treading Yang like a baby.

,,What?! I defeated villains ten times my size! And you think a journey is too dangerous?!", Yang yelled at Max.

,,That`s fantastic!", Max said with sarcasm ,,But you can`t play Superman in China as well. I`m sorry, go back home and play with your family a nice game, I have to work."

,,Are you really so stupid or do you just olay this?"

,,Woho, little fellow, do you want to tell me your name?"

,,What the- my name is Yang and I`m not a little fellow I`m a WooFoo knight!"

,,Listen, Yang. I already told you, it`s to dangerous to go to China for a child like you."

,,Aw, you idiot! I`m gonna find a way by myself!", Yang yelled at Max and left angry the park. He couldn`t believe that he as a wooFoo knight was treated that way. He`d find a better way to come to China. But how? If Master Yo`d figure out what Yang planned, he`d forbit Yang the whole thing and Yang was watched by his Master every minute, he couldn`t let that come true. On the way to the dojo he was thinking about how to get to China. Suddenly he ran against someone. ,,Hey watch it!", Yang screamed.

,,I wouldn`t be so rude if I were you.", the guy said, he was wearing a black cloak.

,,Why shouldn`t I be? Today is not so great for me."

,,Listen dude I can give you information about anything I have my resources everywhere.", The guy whispered into Yang`s ear. ,,Of cours It`ll cost you something."

,,And what would that be?"

,,Informations."

,,About what?"

,,A girl."

,,Well, which one?"

,,Someone called Yin."

,,But-", Yang was cut off by the mysterious guy.

,,I know it`s your sister and I`ll tell you everything I know about that lie."

,,Why do you know what I want to know something about?"

,,Please, don`t ask about something you wouldn`t even understand."

,,Uh..."

,,So do we have a deal? My information for yours."

,,What exactly do you want to know about Yin?"

,,One simple question, but first to get your trusting I`ll tell you something about the lie. The guy in China knows it from someone in Europe and the guy in Europe knows it from a guy in this town."

,,Who?"

,,Actually that was the answer of your question, but I like you, dude. And so I`ll give you a tip: A friend and an enemy as well. And now I ask you my question: Does your sister has often nightmares?"

,,Well since her lover is gone she has them more often than before."

,,Very interesting.", The guy said and with a clicking of his fingers he disappeared.

,,What the heck was that?", Yang asked himself. ,,And what should I do with this stupid message? Who`s our enemy AND our friend? that`s totally impossible." Yang thaugt about this mysterious guy until he arrived the dojo. At least he didn`t have to go to China or Europe.

When he arrived the dojo, he found a note on the floor.

_Dear Yang,_

_I thank you really much for that useful information you gave me. I hope you know that this are important information and so you`ll forgive me when in the next couple of weeks something mysterious happens._

_Sincerely, X_

Yang read the note. First he thaught it was stupid that it`s important that his sister had nightmares. But if he thaught about it, Yin had ever an appreciation for something thats almost impossible or at least really strange.

He went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. There was nothing that he wanted to eat, so he put a candybar out of his pocket and ate that. Yin came into the room.

,,Yang where have you been? I had to do the half of the chores without your help."

,,Well, at least I didn`t have to do that. I was meeting someone."

,,Great and you clean the dojo tomorrow by yourself!", Yin yelled at him angrily.

,,Why? I did something for your protection."

,,My protection. Sure. And I should believe you that?"

,,Yes."

,,Well, I don`t....but I wanted to tell you something else, uhm, oh yes I feel something strange like some kind of dark magic for the last few minutes. Yang, I don`t feel so good, so dark."

,,Maybe that guy wasn`t good, but evil!", Yang said.

,,What guy?"

,,Uh, this is a very, very long story and you wouldn`t understand it, anyway."

,,Great. Yang I`ll go sleep a bit, I fell suddenly very tired."

,,Sure do that.", Yang said. When Yin left the room Yang was totally despaired. There was a new kind of magic, black magic that did something with his sister. But he needed to find the creator of this stupid lie and so he had no choice. He had to choose, saying information about his sister or never finding the lie-creator. Yang went into the children`s room, Yin was lying in her bed and slept. Yang thaught that his sister fell unnormal fast asleep. Maybe it was his fault, but he tried to think about something else and so he thaught abou the tip the guy on the street gave him.

,,Yang, calm down you aren`t you! You work and not just work, you work too much. For your sister. Try to forget that mysterious guy.", Yang said to himself, but if there was really dark magic in the dojo, he wasn`t innocent after all. Yang looked at the clock it was 4pm. Where was actually Master Yo? He decided to wake his sister up, she enough time to sleep in the night.

,,Yin? Yin! Wake up!", he shouted at his sister. Yin opened her eyes. ,,What is, Yang?", she asked.

,,Where is Master Yo?"

,,Uh....oh, yes he meets a guy called Gumpy or something like that..."

,,Yin, are you o.k., I mean usually you don`t sleep at 4 pm and you don`t get tired so fast."

,,I`m o.k., Yang. I feel better than before like a wound just cured."

,,A wound?"

,,On the inside, something that hurted my feelings. But now I feel so free."

,,What was this `wound´ you call it?"

,,I don`t know, something that hurts just went away, isn`t that great?"

,,It`s...fantastic, but a bit weird, don`t you think?"

,,No, I didn`t sleep well in the last nights, because of pf... Yuck! Oh, no! Did I lose my feelings for him?"

,,Yin, you can`t lose your feelings for him. He`s dead!"

,,What? You told me that was a lie."

,,What are you talking about? I never said that!"

,,Yes you did! Yesterday!"

,,Oh, you mean that! I was talking abou the lie that someone told everyone about you getting crazy?"

,,I`ve never heared about that...."

,,So you thaught Yuck`s alive..."

,,Yes..."

,,Oh, Yin, I`m so sorry."

,,You don`t have to be, it`s not your fault. But it`s weird, I can talk about Yuck like he was just a friend. But I still don`t get him out of my head."

,,You`ll find out why this all is the way it is- wait does this make any sense?"

,,It does."

,,Yin, could you help me with a riddle? Who`s both, our enemy and our friend."

,,Yang, That`s impossible."

,,It can`t be impossible!"

,,Who told you that riddle?"

,,A guy...I....I met..."

,,Well, if you find out who it is, tell me and I can probably help you.", Yin said and left the room. Yang couldn`t tell her the story. If he`d do that Yin would know that Yang gave an important information about her to a stranger, who didn`t look trustful at all. And the worst thing: The stranger was able to use magic and Yin suddenly felt black magic around. If he`d tell her now there`d be a desaster at the dojo, something bad happened to Yin, but Yang couldn`t tell what...

______________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter isn`t that long, but I think it`s a bit interesting! R&R!


	5. A forgotton boy

**I know this chapter took a while, but for some reason my computer doesn`t want to work, so I had to use the computer of my father. **

**This:[ ] means thinking, for example: [Should I do that?]**

**[Enjoy this chapter!} (^o^)**

__________________________________________________________________________

**The forgotton boy**

The mysterious guy was right, in the next four weeks everything around Yang`s sister got a little weird. And Yin got a little weird as well. She brang her brother in danger, without knowing it. For example: When Yin and Yang trained she destroyed a training-statue, but her energybeam was still there and hit Yang or let`s say it almost cooked Yang.

Something like that happened one whole month and soon Yang was really annoyed and he regret that he told that guy with the cloak that important information about his sister. One day Yang tried to get Yin to do something and not just stay at home and think about Yuck, even if it didn`t hurt her anymore. Actually, _Yang_ didn`t want to be hurt all day long. So he talked with his sister.

,,Yin, don`t you want to meet friends or go out or do some girly stuff outside?", the rabbit asked.

Yin was reading a book, but she looked up. ,,Do you want to get me away from you?"

,,No! No,no,no...no. I just want you to have some fun and not think about a dead person all day long."

,, I don`t think about him! I _dream _about him."

,,Yeah, whatever, don`t you wanna to do something else?"

,,Actually not."

,,But, there`s so much to do in the mall. You could play videogames or fight with friends."

Yin stared weird at him.

,,Oh, right... boystuff. Then what do girls? Go shopping or drink smoothies. I don`t know what girls like you do."

,,Nah, I don`t want to get a horrible information again."

,,Then uh... go alone somewhere."

,,That`s no fun, not at all."

,,Phh, you girls want to have everything perfect, don`t you?"

,,Well, if _you_ tell me to go to the mall, _you _have to tell me what I should do there."

,,Maybe you could go out."

,,With who? No boy would go out with me. Anyway, I wouldn`t go out with anyone, except for Yuck."

,,Don`t you want to leave the past behind?"

,,Huh?"

,,Yuck is past! He doesn`t exist anymore." Yang expected crying from his sister, but nothing came. ,,Aren`t you sad?", he asked.

,,A little bit."

,,Uhm, o.k.. But, still, you have to do something else than staying here!"

,,Tell me something what I could do!"

,,I already did!"

,,Yeah and there was nothing that sounds interesting!"

,,You`re right, because you can`t even get a date!", Yang yelled at his sister.

,,WHAT?!"

,,You said that and it`s true, You`d never get a date, not even from the nerdiest guy on this planet!"

,,YOU WANNA BET ON THAT?!?"

,,I COULD, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I´D WIN ANYWAY!"

,,O.K. SO WE HAVE A DEAL?!"

,,DEAL!" They shook hands. Yin`s face was red like tomato because of her anger. Yin slammed the door behind her, when she left the dojo, but Yang was happy, that his plan had worked. While he thaught about his riddle _(No, he still hadn`t the answer)_ Yin was walking through the city. She thaught about how to get a date.

[Oh, maybe Yang is right and I don`t gat a date from any boy. Not just that no one would go out with me, I`m too shy to ask someone.]

Yin saw a bookstore and a few nerds in front of it. [Didn`t Yang say that every guy would be o.k.? Should I ask a nerd? ... No way! What am I thinking, that would ruine my image!]

But then someone she knew came to her. A yellow chicken with big glasses and a retainer. ,,Hello *bawk* Yin *bawk*"

,,Oh, hi Coop.", the rabbit said annoyed. The chicken looked kind of exited. ,,Uhm, is something wrong with you?"

,,Oh I *bawkbawk* was just going *bawk* to ask *bawk* you, if....*bawk*"

,,What?"

,,If you want *bawk* to go to a *bawk* date *bawk* with me *bawk."

,,_Me_ with _you._ Well...." The chicken looked at Yin hopefully. ,,Maybe, just for today..."

,,Oh *bawk* thank you! *bawk* I thaught you *bawk* forgot me totally *bawkbawk*."

,,o.k. o.k., just one time, not more, don`t forget that!"

,,*bawk* it does`t *bawkbawkbawk* metter how *bawk* often. As long * bawk* as you *baaaaaaawk* go out with me. *Bawk* See you at eight *bawk*?"

,,o.k.", Yin said an the chicken went away, still staring at her. Yin was thinking again.

[This will be embarassing. Well, at least I won against Yang....But why don`t I feel guilty? Shouldn`t I feel so, because of Yuck? Oh, love is so confusing! Or... don`t I feel love anymore?] With this thaught Yin was shocked, she knew she had thaught this before, but that time it was just an idea, now its more possible. The pink girl went to the dojo. When she arrived it, Yang was sitting on the floor, playing videogames. He spent a little attention to his sister. ,,So, got a date?"

,,Yes *sigh*"

,,Why are you upsad?"

,,I`m not-"

Yang looked at her with a face that should say "Come on! We both know that you`re sad"

,,It`s because of Yuck...I should feel bad, like I`d betray him, but I don`t feel guilty, it`s so...confusing..."

,,you feel so, because Yuck is dead, you can`t feel guilty for bertaying him if he`s not alive.", Yang said, but he knew that it was something else. ,,Who is you date?"

,,...Coop..."

Yang bursted out in laughter.

,,What? You said, even nerds wouldn`t go out with me, but Coop asked me!", Yin said, she was angry again.

,,Yeah, but Coop... too funny *laugh*", Yang rolled himself on ther floor.

Yin went angry inside her and Yang`s room. And Yang immediatly stopped laughing, that was all part of his plan, he tried to make it look like there was no black magic and he was innocent for Yin`s confusion. And it worked. Nobody thaught that Yang had something to do with Yin`s feelings.

Suddenly Master Yo came in, he had been in the outhouse. Yang didn`t recognize, he had still his worried face.

,,What`s wrong?", Master Yo asked.

Yang looked up ,,uh...nothing"

,,You`re sure?"

,,uh, yes"

,,Well, if everything is o.k. I`m going to go to Gumpy."

,,Again?"

,,Yes, there`s something really important."

,,What?", Yang asked.

Master Yo whispered in Yang`s ear: ,,Don`t tell your sister...there is black magic around here. The most people don`t believe in it, but it exists. Do you know what this means?"

,,Yes..." Yang knew better than anyone else what that meaned. And so Master Yo left at 7:30pm.

Yin had still an hour left. She was dreaming again of Yuck, but still wondering that she felt no pain, she didn`t feel alone. Yang came in.

,,Yin? Yin?!"

Yin shook her head, to bring herself to reality. ,,Yes?"

,,It`s almost 8, you should go."

,,Did I lye here so long?"

,,Yes and I already wondered, but I let you have your dreams."

,,Thanks? Should I thank you, I just do."

,,Great. How I said, you should go now."

Yin left, she went through the streets. The sky was pink-red. And she looked with sparkle in her eyes at the sundown. She went to a restaurant, she knew that Coop would be there. And how she thaught. She immediatly recognized him. He was sitting on a table waiting for her. She saw how exited he was. Yin took a deep breath. Then she went to him and tried to smile.

,,Oh *bawk* Yin *bawk*.", He said.

,,Yeah, hi.", Yin said and sat down on the chair. Coop was staring at her, he hoped so much that Yin would fall in love with him. But she escaped from his looks. Stared at the floor or at the table. Coop soon recognized that she didn`t want to look at him.

,,So *bawk* uh....how *bawkbawk* are you?"

,,Oh, uhm I`m fine.", Yin said and looked at him. There it was, the thing that she tried to avoid. She looked in his eyes, but felt nothing. Soon the waiter came and asked what to order. Coop ordered two glass of water. Yin didn`t want to eat something and Coop didn`t want to eat something if Yin wouldn`t do. There was silence between them, Coop was too shy to say anything and Yin didn`t want to. Actually she didn`t even want to be there. After ten minutes which seemed like ten hours Coop excused himself and left, not the restaurant he was just going to use the bathroom, like he said. Yin wanted to leave but a strong power bound her to the chair. It was like an invisible rope that shackled her. But more in her mind. She wanted to go but on the other side she didn`t want to go....

___________________________________________________________________________

So, what do you think? R&R!

Oh and there`s something for the first guy who recognizes what the dark magic does to Yin.

Like I said _R&R!_


	6. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

Yin waited for Coop to come back but it seemed like hours. She felt the darkness around, she felt how Black Magic was there. It made her so confused. Suddenly she heared steps behind her, first she thaught it was the waiter or some visitors, but then the steps stopped and she knew someone was right behind her. Yin was afraid to turn around and see the evil, that was sure there. Then she heared a voice ,,Yin." So the evil knew her name -and where the heck was Yang when she needed him.

Yang was sitting in the livingroom and hoping that nothing happened to Yin while she was out. [Yang, calm down! Yin is on a date with Coop! She`s snot going to die out there!] he thaught. He wasn`t sure, but if he`d spy on her sister, she`d try to kill him or at least she would be very angry.

_(And your fovourit word) Meanwhile..._

Yin`s heart beat faster than it ever did before. [I`m going to die. There sure is the great evil behind me.] The fear froze Yin to her chair, why didn`t she turn around? She just couldn`t. Finally the great evil spoke: ,,Yin turn around. Please." Suddenly Yin could turn around. More fear came to her, it was like her heart was frozen in ice.

_(As You know) Meanwhile..._

Master Yo _(Yeah he has something to do) _arrived a small house. A little gnome opened the door.

,,Yo, come in!", he said.

,,Hello Gumpy. You heared about the dark magic?"

,,Yes, it`s a bad case, that someone is able to perform it again and so well."

,,I first thaught about a new nightmaster, but it`s impossible that there`s already a new one."

,,I know and did you hear that theres alredy a girl in the ban of it?"

,,Really? Who is it?"

,,Your student."

,,What?! That`s impossible I didn`t see that!"

,,But it`s the truth."

,,I thank you Gumpy, but I have to go and save her as you know bofore it`s too late."

,,Yes, come back soon.", Gumpy said.

Master Yo ran to his car and drived as fast as he could and soon the police was after him. They stopped Master Yo. And he explained. ,,Please, it`s a matter of life and death!"

,,Sure.", the policeman said with sarcasm. ,,I know you can`t prove that, but if you`d have a siren on your car I`d let you drive as fast as you can." Master Yo clicked his fingers and there was a siren on his car and before the policeman could say something Master Yo drove away.

The night was a bit scary, there was a full moon and just some fog in front of it. That was what Master Yo made so afraid the moon is magical and especially the full moon.

_(I know you like it) Meanwhile..._

Yang was waiting for his Master or his sister to come home, he knew that they were just gone for an hour (Master Yo for more than one), but he thaught that Yin would be annoyed from Coop, send him flying and come home, but it wasn`t that way. Yang was a bit afraid because of the last few events. He was alone the night was scary and it was dark.Suddenly the light turned out by himself and Yang chattered.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin couldn`t help herself she turned around slowly. She was afraid and couldn`t believe it. There he was standing in front of her. He smiled at her and his amber eyes sparkled.

,,Y-Yu-Yuck?", Yin asked. Was it really him? No, he was dead.

,,Yes, Yin, I told you that I`ll come back and here I am."

Tears came to Yin`s eyes. She was happy, but she didn`t feel the feeling she had before. ,,Yuck...I`m sorry."

,,For what?"

,,I`m here with Coop, a chicken. I betrayed you, but, I didn`t feel guilty..."

Yuck was shocked, it felt like Yin had just pushed a knife into his heart. ,,I understand...", he whispered. There was silence until someone appeared with an explosion. He wore a black cloak _(Yeah, it was the guy from the street, that Yang met) _He grinned evily at Yin. In that moment Coop came in, saw the guy and ran away as fast as he could. ,,Who the heck are you?!", Yin asked.

,,I`m your worst nightmare!", he said and laughed evily.

,,This is impossible I don`t even know you!", Yin said.

,,You know me better than you think! Didn`t you feel something for that guy?", the boy asked and pointed on Yuck.

,,I did...",Yin said.

,,Yeah and isn`t it weird you don`t have nightmares anymore and you don`t miss him."

,,How do you know that?!"

,,Because I am not _a_ nighmare I am _the _Nightmare!" In this moment Master Yo and Yang came in. (Yang had been running to through the city, when Master Yo saw him).

,,Yin!", they both said.

,,Yang, Master Yo?", she wondered.

,,Yuck?", they both asked.

,,Uhm, yes?", Yuck said.

,,We thaught you were dead!"

,,This is a long story.",Yuck said.

,,Hello? Idiots, I`m still here.", The Nightmare said.

,,What did you do with her?", Yang asked.

,,Oh, you stupid guys. I took her love away."

,,WHAT?!", They all said at the same time. Except for Master Yo.

Yo explained:,, He performs Dark Magic. Dark Magic is like hate. He makes his life longer with the sad love of other guys."

,,Sad love?",Yin asked.

,,Yes, sad love.",the Nightmare said. ,,I use your love to a guy who`s not close to you and doesn`t have really a relationship to you. That`s sad love."

,,So this is why I didn`t feel guilty...",Yin said.

,,Right, Girly.", The Nightmare said. ,,But you don`t want to be sad about this forever, do ya?"

But Yin were sad and Yuck also. They had loved. And now there was...nothing. ,,How were you actually able to take the love away from me?!", Yin asked. Yang took two small steps backwards, but no one recognized.

,,I had a master plan! See, first I throw Yuck into the river, so itt seemed like he`s dead. Then I told someone this lie, so he`d didn`t want to make it worse on stayed away from you for a while and then I got a little help from someone." With these words the Nightmare looked at Yang, like everyone else now did.

,,YANG?!",Yin yelled ,,How could you do that?!"

,,I didn`t want to, please believe me. I was about to find out about tat lie and he told me he knew who i was I just had to tell him about your nightmares."

Yo now said something. ,,Yang, don`t you know that your sister has an appreciation for miracoulos things. And even if she wouldn`t, how can you give informations about your sister away, to a stranger?!"

,,I`m sorry...",Yang said.

,,Well sorry doesn`t help you now!", The Nightmare said. He turned to Yin, she was totally destroyed on the inside, her love to Yuck was gone and her own brother betrayed. Nothing could cheer her up now, but the worst thing, that guy had her love, he was still standing there.

The Nightmare spoke to Yin. ,,So, you still have the choice." Yin looked up. ,,I kind of like you, so you could join me and perform Black Magic. Of course, as sign of oyur loyality you have to destroy them." The Nightmare said.

Yin was thinking [If I don`t join him I`ll be destroyed. But should I follow a guy that doesn`t even show his own face to me?] She looked at Yuck. [He did so mucch for me, but I don`t love him anymore...] Then she looked at Yang [He`s my brother, but he betrayed me...] At last she looked at Master Yo [He`s my Master and he was there for me and yang, but, but he didn`t tell me about Black Magic.] The three guys looked worried at her. Yuck had a tear in his eye. she looked at the Nightmare. He had streched his hand to her.

,,Come on! You know you want to be evil, like me, you want your love back, your feelings." He clicked his fingers and Yin turned into the look she once had, white fur, yellow-black eyes etc... Yin knew it would be better for her if she`d turn bad. And she had no reason for beeing good, not anymore....

___________________________________________________________________________

Woohoo! That chapter came much faster. And you were almost right! \(^o^)/

I just hope that Yin will make the right decision, but she`s much cooler if she`s...

Uhm, well no time to talk the next chapter comes as fast as I can write one! _R&R!^^_


	7. Deep, Deeper, the Deepest

**I`m sorry for horrible spelling mistakes in the last chapter : ( ! **

**(But enjoy this one!} (^o^)**

**Deep, Deeper, the Deepest**

Yin looked down at herself, recognizing the changes. But still afraid of both pages: good _and _evil. To her left was standing the Nightmare still streching his hand to her. to her right the allies hoping for Yin to do the one knew what was going on in Yin`s head, no one except for her.

,,Come to me.", The Nightmare said.

,,Yin, don`t do it!", Yang said.

,,Why should I listen to you, you betrayed me!",Yin yelled at him. She felt that her heart went black. Then she finally got how dark magic works. Saying or feeling bad stuff makes her bad, but what would be if she`d tell nice stuff? ,,Yang, I love you.",she said and felt that her heart became white _(black=bad, white=good)._

Yang and the others stared weird at her, if we`d be able to see the Nightmare`s face, we`d see that even he looked weird at her. They wondered how she could say `I love you´ to her brother at this moment. Yin felt happyness about what she had just sayed. But evil didn`t feel happy, evil felt good. With this thaught Yin smirked evily. Yuck saw that and knew what this smirk meaned, of course he knew that, he had smirked that way for almost a year. Yin looked now a bit like him, because of her ears and the smirk.

,,Yin, no! Evil is not good for you, evil is bad for you, It takes control of you!", Yuck said.

Yin felt more `white´, because she recognized that Yuck worried about her.

,,Yin..deep, no not even deep, deeper, no fits not so good as well. The deepest feeling in your heart is love! Don`t let it be completly taken away from you!", Yuck said, like he knew Yin almost too good.

Yin`s heart became more good. It felt like a little light would shine in the deepest of it. Yuck knew he could turn her good, even if she didn`t love him anymore, he still loved her and it was the best for her to be good. [Maybe we could at least be friends] he thaught.

,,No!", the Nightmare said. ,,Yin the deepest of your heart is evil!"

It was a mental fight between Yuck and the Nightmare. [I just have to safe her] Yuck thaught [before she runs into her own death]. The green rabbit had a lot of willpower, but the Nightmare was a worthy challanger. Suddenly Yuck had no idea what to do, the Black Magic was too strong.

Yuck didn`t know what to do. So he just took the first idea that come to his mind. He ran to the evil Yin, swung her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth. Yin was shocked, the guy she loved but didn`t love anymore kissed her on her mouth. Everyone stared this almost-couple. Yin`s look changed from evil to good fast, good-evil-good-evil-good-evil and then it changed one last time to good to the pink rabbit. When Yuck stopped kissing her,he hold her hand. Even if he knew that Yin wouldn`t like it, but instead of pushing him away she came a bit closer to him.

The Nightmare was angry :,, Fine if that`s how you want to have it then you have to DIE!" His hands glowed black and he sent an energybeam to Yin and Yuck, right between them. The two rabbits broke apart and jumped out of the way.

Master Yo said something:,,Yin! How do you feel?"

,,I feel like I want to spend the rest of my days with this guy.", she said and looked at Yuck. He smiled.

,,Yin ,I`m pretty sorry!", Yang said.

,,I know, Yang!", the pink rabbit looked at him. ,,Now go!"

,,What?"

,,You all have nothing to do with this, it`s my love that had been taken away, I have- and want to face that guy. I don`t want to bring you in danger."

Yang and Yo were speechless. But Yuck took a step forwards ,,I`m don`t leave you alone, because I love you!"

Yang stepped also forwards ,,I betrayed you, so I owe you something and you`re my sister."

At last Master Yo said something ,,I didn`t tell you about the danger, because of me you were in this condition. So I owe you something as well."

Yin looked confused at them.

,,We`ll be there for you, Yin, no matter what happens." Yuck said and went to Yin until the Nightmare attacked again. The four WooFoo`s looked at each other and then they screamed : ,,WOO FOO AURA!" And a giant energy rabbit appeared _(Rabbit because, 3 rabbits, one panda) _The nightmare made also an aura. It was just a dark shadow. They fighted with all WooFoo powers they knew, but it was still not easy to defeat him. It was black against white, hat against love.

Suddenly the Nightmare kicked Yuck out of the aura. That made Yin mad and the aura got more power. Yin`s anger on that mysterious guy was gigantic. She had the aura in her control and hit the Nightmare out of his aura. He flyed until a wall stopped him.

Then the allies broke their aura up. Yin wanted to have revenge on that guy. She walked over to him,at first she out away his hood and was shocked. There was just a black spirit, no real body. But she could touch the spirit. And then with one last poerfull bash she endet his life. The spirit had blood and now it was all over Yin`s fist. She couldn`t believe it she had just killed someone, it made her weak to feel someone`s blood all over her hand and she collapst.

,,Look, she wake`s up.", Yang said.

,,Yeah, but she`s still pale like a cheese and she gasps a bit.", Yuck said.

Yin woke up in her bed, she saw Yang, Yuck and Yo hunkered over her.

,,Guys?",Yin asked.

,,Yin, you`re up!", Yang and Yuck said.

,,What happened?", she asked and sat up.

,,You destroyed him, Yin.", Yang said.

,,Oh, yeah..." Yin looked at her fist, the blood was gone.

Master Yo saw Yin`s sad face. ,,Don`t worry, Yin everything is over, it`s o.k. now."

Yuck sat down on Yin`s bed, next to her. They stared in each others eyes. Master Yo whispered something to Yang and the two left the room. They smiled and then they closed their eyes a bit and their faces came closer and closer until their lips touched. Yuck wrapped his arms around Yin`s waist and Yin wrapped her arms around Yuck`s neck. When they finally broke apart Yin said ,,Oh, Yuck I`m so glad all this is over and we can finally love."

,,Me too, Yin." He said and kissed her again. Of course, this meaned they were now girlfriend and boyfriend. And even if they trusted each other more than anyone else there was one person who kept a close eye on Yuck and that person was Yang.

But everything was o.k. now.

_____________________________________________________________________________

So, the main story is over I hope you like it! I`ll send an epilogue, but if you don`t want to read it I`ll say now:

This has nothing to do with my future stories!

But still _R&R!_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_12 years later..._

Yin and Yuck were standing in a church, looking at each others eyes. Yin was wearing a wedding dress and Yuck a black suit. We can just hear the last words from Yin ,,...I want to take with all your srenghths and all your mistakes." Then she put a golden ring on Yuck`s finger. The pastor then said:,, I make you to husband and wife now. You`re now allowed to kiss the bridge." No one had to say that to Yuck twice. He kissed Yin, who was now his wife.

Yang, Master Yo and all guys Yin knew were in the church. It had never been easy for Yang to let Yin go and noe it was worse than before. His sister was married, but he was happy for her.

For Master Yo was Yin ever a kind of daughter and now it was hard for him as well. But Coop was the one who was really dead on the inside. He didn`t even come to Yin`s wedding.

When the wedding was over Yin and Yuck had a great festival. But when everyone was buissy the two left secretly. They were in a hotelroom sitting on a bed. Yin leaned against her husband. He had placed his arm on her shoulder.

,,Do you remember circa 12 years ago? When I lost my memory and this whole story started?",Yin asked him.

,,How could I forget that? I was finally able to tell you. You know if your brother hadn`t hit you, all this never happened and I`d never be able to tell you."

The two were in memories. They remembered everytime the saw each other. Then they kissed.

And just one year later twins were about to be born but this is another story. And we`re ready with this one...

THE END

___________________________________________________________________________

I thank you really much for reading my 2 first fanfics! And I thank you for sending your reviews! I hope I could achieve you expectations.

My next Fanfic is coming soon, I`m not sure to make a couple...tell me what you think!

I´LL SEE YOU THE NEXT TIME

FUTUREDREAM


End file.
